French Mistake Pt II
by GreekHeroine
Summary: REVIEWS PLEASE OR NO CONTINUATION! Balthazar is alive! And he's gotten into some trouble with his fake world. Magic suddenly exists! Where else does he go but the Winchesters when hell breaks loose and the actors Jared Jensen and the rest of the SPN Cast are in danger! Sam and Dean will return to a world where they're famous for being themselves. CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"You're alive?" Dean asked shocked at the dirty blonde haired angel in the middle of his motel room.

"Yes how observant of you," Balthazar clicked his tongue, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to fake your own death? And what happens when I do? You children go messing with Purgatory and ancient Marks and it's like you want to die."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"I honestly wonder why Father keeps you alive even but he's asked me to put you into witness protection so here I am."

"You spoke with God?" Dean asked.

"Not like you think." The angel remarked dryly, "He pulled me out of my own fun and I can only assume because you two have that nasty red headed witch after you. Again. Might I add."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Sam walked in.

"Who- what? Balthazar?" He asked confused.

"No its Jack you overgrown monkey" The angel rolled his eyes, "It's a miracle Cas sticks around with you two."

"Ya speaking of where is my best friend?" Dean demanded.

"He's already gone. I sent him ahead. Told him to stay put till I got you two."

"And where exactly are we going?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember that little Wonderland I dropped you boys in a couple years ago? There."

"That freaky Twilight Zone where we weren't brothers and we were actors?" Dean asked, "No thanks."

"Where Ruby was?" Sam asked, his voice perking up.

"Fake Ruby" Dean corrected him.

"Yes there but don't worry you won't be impersonating Jared and Jensen," Balthazar explained, "You'll be there to protect them."

"Protect them? From what?" Sam asked.

"More importantly why? There's no magic there." Dean reminded him.

"Actually there is now. That's on me. Got mugged by some fanatics who somehow got my blood and used it."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Like your blood there Demon Boy my blood is magic and once it's spilt somewhere and someone intones a spell my magic makes that spell real. Regardless if it was fake before or not. So my blood began a chain reaction of dominoes and now that world is in danger. Hmm."

"What is it? Sam asked as Balthazar paused.

"Well maybe this Father's way of punishing me for ducking out. Would be like him wouldn't it."

"Who said we agreed to do this? Why do we care if Fantasy Land has magic?"

"Because magic in that world makes every fake magic into real magic. You've seen the dangers now imagine a world where all of that was fake and is now real? Not a good thing. We'll be lucky if the place isn't on fire when I drop you off."

"And where are you dropping us off?" Dean asked.

Balthazar turned to Dean smiling. During the entire conversation he had been collecting trinkets and supplies from around the motel room. He now held a bowl that sizzled with the boys' duffel bags at his feet.

"Why where else?" He asked, "But San Diego?"

With a thrust of his hand the boys were thrown through the window.

With the shattering rain of glass the boys landed hard on concrete at the foot of a woman dressed as Black Canary. The two looked around surprised at the sudden change in venue.

The stood up ignoring the concerns of cosplayers glancing up at a massive convention center. Draped across the top level was a blue and gold sign.

Welcome to Comic Con International!

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Sam gulped taking in fresh salty air.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange.

Sam looked on as a crowd of people dressed as the Justice League Avengers and more filed into the convention center.

"Oh no no darling I'll be signing autographs later. Thank you."

He turned around to see Balthazar hugging a young girl with a Supernatural T shirt.

"Oh not that again," Dean groaned.

"Fair warning. The girls are quite passionate," the angel smiled.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"You meet my brother inside. And please watch out for your dopplegangers. And keep these on you at all times." Balthazar handed the boys two passes.

They took them examining the glossy finish and the picture of an actor on one side.

"Wait a minute," Sam asked, "is that?"

"Dad?" Dean asked running his thumb over a bearded John Winchester with a spiked baseball bat.

He looked up only to see Balthazar had vanished.

"Sonovabitch!"

"Dean come on," Sam said pulling his brother along.

The two walked up the sidewalks leading into the convention seeing more and more complainers and temporary stands selling souviners.

"Hey come find Pikachu here!"

"Watchman comics on sale! 30% off!"

"Get your Big Hero 6 posters right now! 2 left!"

"Meet Ian Somerholder at Nerd HQ in 10 minutes! Only $25!"

"Get a signed autograph by Conan O'Brian at 4:00 today!"

"The Skyrim tournament begins now! Head up to the top floor!"

"Supernatural Panel begins in Hall H in 1 hour! Be sure to get in line and meet the Winchesters!"

Dean shook his head as they went up getting closer to the main doors. The crowd was massive and slow. Full of everybody from babies to teens to older adults. They all wore the shirts and costumes carrying bags comics and toys regarding thier favorite TV shows movies and more. The site was so bizarre Dean cut out of the crowd. Sam followed putting a hand on his brothers shoulders.

"Hey Dean you ok?"

"Ya man its just..." He shook his head as Sam nodded.

"I get it it's weird. I think I saw..."

"What?" Dean asked noting his brother's pause.

"Is that?" Sam tilted his head "your car?"

Dean turned around looking out to the lawn in front of the convention center.

Lined up beautifully under the blazing California sun were dozens of cars. Not just any cars but famous movie cars.

Dean recognized almost every single one. The Transformers Classic Camaro the Scooby-Doo Doom van the General Lee Charger from Dukes of Hazzard. And right next to the 69 Mustang known as Eleanor from Gone in 60 Seconds was a gleaming black 67 Impala.

"Baby," He sighed softly.

Of course out of all the fans that walked between the cars he noticed one fan had a cluster of girls around him next to the Impala.

"Is that..." Dean asked recognizing the awkward stance.

"Cas." Sam breathed in relief.

After asking how to get down to the car show and refusing a pic with a pair of eager fans the brothers made thier way to Baby and Cas.

"Cas. Did Balthazar tell you what happened?" Sam asked.

"Hello Sam. Dean," Cas acknowledged, "Yes he did. He gave me a pass and asked me to keep an eye out for magical disturbances."

"Ya well how about we get outta here and find some grub?" Dean said, "we can find a computer and track down where the mess started."

"Were supposed to protect our dopplegangers." Sam reminded him.

"I think they can live for 5 minutes without us." Dean said grabbing the door handle on the Impala.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice demanded.

"Taking my car back." Dean said.

"The hell you are!" The woman, walking up to them yelled, "you may have done an incredible job on your prosthetics but you are not taking my car I hand built just because you want to play dress up!"

"Scuse me but I assure you we are not playing dress up" Cas said. "We are on a very important case."

"And I assure you that if you don't get your grimy hands off my paint Im calling security!"

"OK you know what we're sorry. Thanks." Sam said grabbing his brother and Cas and pulling them away.

The three of them walked away while the woman glared at them. Once they had reached the end of the line of cars Sam sighed in relief.

"Ok you know what? Zapping us here was bad enough but without my Baby? Again? What the hell!"

"Dean we have to remain calm," Cas said, "Balthazar said this would be a unique case. Magic has been released into this world. Where it never existed. There's bound be difficulties."

"Why don't we just go back to the convention?" Sam suggested, "we can look around that way. This Comic Con is huge. And if whoever is using magic wants to do more damage then where else then a convention full of fake magic and stories?"

"I still think this is all crazy." Dean shook his head, "but let's go."

"If we are to go anywhere," Cas remarked dryly, "we should have some sort of mask or disguise."

Dean looked behind them where a group of fans carrying #Mishapocalypse signs hovered. They giggled and smiled wearing funky hats.

He quickly turned away as they began snapping pictures and calling out unfamiliar names.

The brothers and Cas quickly retreated behind another car, this time the DeLorean from Back to the Future. Lying on a picnic blanket wwere two helmets a red cape and wedding crown. Sam picked up one helmet and fitted it over his head. Dean chuckled handing the wedding crown to Cas.

10 minutes later the boys walked through security.

Dean wore a red helmet and with his jacket resembled Red Hood.

Sam with a tall feathered helmet and red cape resembled Thor.

Cas unfortunately wore only a flowery white wedding crown and veil to mask himself.

The three of them wandered the main floor surprised at the massive displays and crowds of people. The boys skirted around the Warner Brothers booth as they had another Impala and massive cutouts of themselves. According to the monitors Supernatural had been picked up for a historic 13th season. Unheard of for such a niche show.

"Holy crap," Sam muttered.

The actor who pretended to be him Jared Padalecki was the exact image of himself. The longer hair the height it was so strange to see such a huge display.

"What the hell have they done?" Dean wondered staring down another vendors table.

The vendor had painstakingly recreated every piece of jewelry and weaponry that Dean used. His mother's wedding ring his gun even his amulet from Sammy. The man had even created custom lighters with the anti possession sigil.

"These are surprisingly accurate." Cas admired.

Another vendor had books and charms detailing spells and protections and offensive maneuvers. All of them magical in a form.

"We are now seating for Supernatural." A loud speaker announced over the crowd, "please make your way to Hall H. Seating is limited."

"Whoa hold on!" Sam reached above a surge of fans for Dean as they screamed racing for the mentioned Hall.

"We need to be in there," Cas said as he gripped Dean's hand.

""Then let's go!" Dean growled taking the lead.

The three of them fell into the crowd keeping thier heads down as they were led into the massive room.

Hall H was like a mini stadium. Packed in the heat building thousands of fans wearing Supernatural merchandise and dressed as their friends chanted for the actors.

The three boys luckily found seats next to eachother near an exit. A good thing Dean decided and glanced at the multiple security guards that patrolled the walls.

Meanwhile Cas had closed his eyes trying to locate Balthazar or any sense of his blood magic but found nothing. He glanced up to the huge stage only a hundred feet away and sighed in defeat.

And of course Sam had taken to watching a recap of Supernatural that was being played on the four giant screens scattered throughout the room. He shuddered as Lucifer showed up on screen with the actors name scrawled across the bottom

Mark Pelligrino as Lucifer!

"What's the matter? Straight?" A voice chuckled.

He turned to his right as the same girl from the car show sat down.

"You're not fooling anyone," she remarked, "Everyone knows Sam Winchester has stubble this season. It did end with him in Hell. Again."

Sam was about to speak when the lights dimmed and a voice boomed over the speakers. He looked to Cas as he recognized the voice.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Welcome welcome ladies and germs! To the Supernatural Panel! I will be your host today! Richard Speight Jr!"

To the boys' amazement or horror they watched as Gabriel danced across the stage with none other then God himself!

"Hello hello and I am Rob Benedict the best man!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn't help but stare. It was like looking into a mirror.

A twisted mirror.

Where he was never consumed by the Mark.

Where he never traveled to Purgatory.

Where he never suffered alone without his brother.

Where he never sold his soul and went to Hell.

Where he wasn't Dean Winchester.

No.

Here, he was Jensen Ackles.

Thanks to a quick google search on his phone, lucky it worked in this twilight zone, he found the basics.

He was married to Dannell, a gorgeous actress who had born a daughter and a set of twins. And man was that brunette HOT! She was never on the show, but she expressed interest playing a humanfied Impala.

Dean snorted, while this chick was gorgeous, the idea of his beloved Impala being human seemed too out there, even for him.

He did wonder however if he would ever find someone as caring as the woman. While he knew he was far too damaged to bring children into his life, he could appreciate the family pictures the actor had. Him and Dannell always dressed to nines at dozens of red carpet events and conventions. Meanwhile a daughter, around 3 smiled with a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. They were named JJ, Zeppelin and Arrow respectively.

He chuckled, wondering if the actor's portrayal of himself had influenced his name choices. As Led Zepplin was one of his favorite bands of all time.

He glanced up as the man himself Jensen ran out on stage, waving to the crowd.

It was so unlike himself.

Jensen smiled and waved, dancing to the funky epic music that played. He wore a Batman shirt under a loose jacket and actually had a full beard. He ran and jumped in Jared Padalecki's arms who had stood up at the table, fangirling over his co star.

It was a sight that made Sam squirm. His actor was as tall as he was, a rarity he knew. Not only that but he had a full beard and wore a beanie. He had come out on stage when Gabriel/Richard had announced him. The only way he could be described as was that Jared was like a giant hyperactive dog.

Jared flew across the stage, blowing kisses to his fans and laughing. He held out his arms as Jensen jumped into them and they spun in a circle like goofballs. He pouted when Jensen took a seat and collapsed next to him, clearly not upset as he poured Jensen a glass of water.

Jared watched in amazement as hordes of fans screamed when Jensen removed Jared's beanie. It seemed his long curling hair was like gold. That was how much they seemed to love it. He shrunk in on himself, reminded of his research the last time he was in this Wonderland.

Jared had married Fake Ruby, err Genevieve who he had met on the Supernatural set. They had moved in together in a massive mansion near set and seemed to be content with their otter protection charities and massive photo shoots all over the place.

Since then Gen had given birth three times, two boys and a little girl and Sam had smiled at the pics on Google. Jared had revealed he had depression, surely side effect of playing a messed up character like Sam and had started a movement called Always Keep Fighting.

Sam looked up as two producers and two more actors followed.

Cas frowned at the ensemble. He had been told by Sam and Dean a long time ago his doppleganger had been killed by Virgil, one of his own brothers. When he had been summoned here to protect this world from unknown dangerous blood magic, he had no idea Balthazar meant himself.

Over his years as the Winchesters' guardians he had seen strange humans, possessed ones even stranger but the one who looked like his vessel Jimmy...

The man danced across the stage, hugging the actor known as Mark Sheppard, who looked like Crowley. He watched the man sit down, all smiles and laughter in front of a seat marked for Misha Collins.

Castiel ticked his head to the side, trying to understand why the fans hollered at the actor as he whispered into the microphone about a "Mishapocalype" and "Gishwhes".

He closed his eyes, searching out once more for any magic. Maybe this man had been saved by a spell, but no he was not touched by any magic. He focused harder tuning into Balthazar's angel radio.

With a clap of thunder Cas blinked, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking to him.

"Balthazar just shut me out," Cas explained, noticing yet another difference between him and his squeaky voiced twin, "I do not understand."

"It might be a spell," Sam suggested.

"Or he's just being a dick," Dean grumbled.

"He said he needed our help. Why not be here?" Cas asked.

"Cause angels don't like cleaning up after themselves," Sam grumbled.

"Will you three shut up?" The girl next to him snapped, "Some of us are trying to enjoy the panel!"

With a cold glare that rivaled any monster, the boys fell silent. The girl huffed angrily and looked up eagerly at the screens where the cast was being filmed.

The boys watched in fascination as Richard and Rob tossed question after question towards producers and the actors. Each of them laughing off the absurdity of actually getting to film Season 13. They talked about the ever expanding Men of Letters society and how Sam and Dean would meet with the original order in England during the premiere. They brought up the possibility of Jodi, Claire and Alex in a spinoff. They talked about bringing back Jeffery Dean Morgan who played John Winchester. Soon after they began taking questions from the crowd who dug in deeper into the mythos consequences and details of the show.

Dean squirmed at the thought. As he covertly combed through the books Chuck, err God had written about their lives, he knew certain events would always transpire. It was simply how and when that was the question. After Fangirl 99 aka Becky had leaked unpublished copies, God had given no more books. And the books only went up to when he met Amara and he tried to kill her. After that he was driving blind.

Of course hearing the cast and fans discuss events that had happened in Season 12, (God what the hell happened that gave them 12 years of this crap?) Dean felt his stomach drop.

Sam on the other hand wanted to bolt out of the room. He wanted to punch the nearest security guard and escape the cramped room. In the latest season Lucifer had threatened to kill his mother and Sam had supposedly offered himself as a vessel once more.

Billie the Reaper though had other plans, killing Sam.

Now it was all speculation weather Sam was in Hell, Heaven or beyond in the Void.

Sam was not exactly a fan of that ending.

So Sam squirmed as Jared, happy and healthy and normal as ever joked about being bunk buddies with Julian, an actor who apparently played Death on the show before.

While Dean was frozen in shock, and Sam fighting the urge not to run, Cas watched the actors banter and play. The sensation of freedom was so unusual, he thought, so normal. But then again, he wasn't assigned to take orders from a celebrity, but from Dean Winchester once he had raised him out of the pit.

Of course it seemed that was the only good thing Casteil as a charcter had going for him. Cas slumped in the chair as Misha recounted being written out for weeks at a time for surgery due to his attack by a "crazy fan" but he was glad to be back as a full time cast member and how Cas would gain back his angel powers through God.

At this Cas perked up as Misha laughed about having real angel wings time and not shadows on the wall.

With only a few minutes left in the panel the last fan walked up to the podium that was set up and spoke.

"My name is Lynn Jensen and first of all I want to say thank you for 13 years of awesome hunting!"

At this the crowd went into an uproar, cheering as the cast and producers bowed and thanked her back.

"I just have to ask one question," She said, "What would you do if you found yourself in that reality? You as you, not as Sam and Dean or Cas and Crowley?"

The crowd laughed and threw out suggestions as the cast contemplated.

"Steal Dean's car!"

"Go to the Bunker!"

"Kill a demon!"

"Sleep with an angel!"

Finally Jensen spoke into the mic, his green eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Definitely not go on a road trip with Crowley."

The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Excuse me," The actor, Mark spoke, "But Crowley is an amazing fellow and he deserves shotgun not the Moose."

More laughter.

"Well I for one wouldn't like it. Only because I tried to kill my wife," Jared smiled as the crowd screamed.

"I think you guys would do ok," One of the producers, Bobby Singer grinned, "Except Misha, him and Cas would sit around and talk bees all day."

Jared spit up water as Misha stood up half angry half amused.

"That is not true! It all depends if I have my angel powers or not!"

The crowd roared and cheered.

"Misha," The girl said simply into the mic and the crowd quieted.

"Yes hun?" He asked softly.

"Of course you would have your powers. Why the command of the Illuminati have said so!"

With a snap and a whip of her arm, the girl drew a long bo staff out of thin air. She grabbed it and launched it to the ceiling.

"In the name of the Light, bring forth the Illuminati!"

Cas and the brothers quickly moved to the side as chaos erupted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos erupted.

8 people dropped down on bungee cords and harnesses snatching up the cast crew and cohosts. It happened instantly.

A man dropped from the rafters above the panel grabbed Crowley err Mark Sheppard and bounced back up into the rafters.

As people were plucked off stage the floor went crazy!

Dean grabbed Sam and Cas pulling them to the side as security swarmed a mob fight growing.

Fans suddenly stood up shouting incantations and either making fake weapons suddenly real or doing as the one fan did and made one materialize!

Sam looked as the girl he had been sitting with jumped onto a chair and shouted.

"By the Order of Three I call upon the spirit to aid! Apparet gladio!"

She snapped her arm back as a long graceful sword materialized. It shimmered under the light and she pressed her palm to its edge

"Tutella," She whispered and launched herself forward.

With the grace of a swan and the ferocity of a wolf she parried and cut her way through the crowd.

"What do we do?" Cas asked.

"We get our twins," Sam said pointing up.

He saw brief flashes of weaponry above him in a catwalk and guessed that whoever had taken the dopplegangers were trying to escape.

"Cmon!" Dean growled shoving his way past a guard.

"True fans?" The girl with a sword asked with a grin.

She rolled up to them kicking back another fan.

"Believe me," Dean nodded, "You have no idea."

"You want a catwalk then make a ladder dumbass," She rolled her eyes, "You guys did get the email right?"

"What email?" Cas asked.

"True fans unite in the Hall, Free Will is in danger. Prepare yourselves for a fight," She explained, "It's why you're dressed as them right? To serve as decoys?"

"Decoys?" Dean asked, "Balthazar didn't say anything about decoys."

"Look can we discuss this later?" Sam asked.

"So you didn't hear?" She asked.

"Obviously not," Dean snapped as he fought his way to the stage.

"You've got to be joking," She stared at him, "Haven't you noticed any changes?"

"We've noticed," Sam said, "and I promise I can explain everything if you help us."

"How do I know you're not Illuminati?" She demanded.

"I can assure you were not," Cas explained, "My brother Balthazar sent us here."

"Balthazar?" She paused, "So the rumor is true. Then you are with The Order?"

"Sure, great just get us up there!" Dean yelled as he searched for a way to the catwalks.

"Oh trust me I can do better then get you up there!" She grinned.

"Da mihi surgat praebueris gradus scalae ad caelum!"

Sam stepped back in shock as chairs and the table from the stage melted and formed themselves into a massive ladder. He watched as it dug roots into the stage to become sturdy.

"Go!" She cried and the boys quickly obliged.

Halfway up Dean stopped as another man dropped on a bungee to attack him.

Dean instead jumped onto him and was pulled back up onto the catwalk.

There was screaming and panicking on the tiny walkway only a foot and a half wide with a small railing and hundreds of feet high.

He fought his way past and ended up pushing the attackers over the edge. Only thier bungees keeping them from falling splat on the ground.

He reached the end of the catwalk where it turned into a hallway and raced after another pair of attackers who were pulling one of the producers away.

"Jensen?" He asked as Dean punched one.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" His partner snarled.

"Sorry to dissapoint!" Dean grunted as he fought with the fan.

With a snap and a quick word in Latin the young guy made a long knife appear. He cooked his head with a grin and threw the knife, already speaking the words for another.

Dean ducked the first and barely the second he twisted to the left and kicked out. Unfortunately he never connected but he didn't need to.

Another guy had run up behind him and threw a wire around his neck.

"Whoa whoa stop!" Dean yelled as one guy choked the other.

"There is no stopping!" His rescuer growled and let the man drop at his feet.

Dean ran forward and checked the man's pulse. Satisfied that is still beat even if it was slow.

He looked up to give the man a piece of his mind but he was already rushing the producer away. Dean groaned in frustration and followed.

Meanwhile Castiel had reached the the top of the catwalk with Sam and the other girl. He pointed in Dean's direction.

"I'll grab Dean. Try and find whoever did this."

"No," Sam shook his head, "Find Dean and if you find our dopplegangers or any of those guys from the stage take them somewhere safe."

"Go to the Hilton on Seaward," The girl suggested, "Take the 2nd elevator on your right and go up to the 21st floor. Find room 2113. Youll be safe there."

"What?" Sam demanded.

"The Order will protect you. " She insisted, "The Illuminati wants to kill you. If you are who I think you are there's no better place for you then there."

"Sam?"

"Go," Sam nodded, "Do it. Call me when you find Dean."

Cas nodded and ran off while Sam and the girl ran the opposite way.

"Allow me!" She said.

She flipped over the railing and back onto the catwalk in front of Sam. As she ran she cut the bungees tied down forcing the attackers to drop hard on the stage below.

"There!" Sam shouted.

A guy leaped over the railing, undoing his harness and snarled. He brought out a fake sword which turned real with only a simple word.

The girl never hesitated charging forward and defending his thrust.

She bent back almost table top as the sword swung towards her and she righted herself. She traded blows twice before she bent back the guys arm and forced him to drop the blade.

She kneed him in the nuts and slid underneath him.

"Cmon!" She yelled as Sam jumped over the downed attacker.

"What the hell is happening?" Sam yelled as they raced down an empty hallway.

It was dark with only small windows providing any sort of light. Sam tripped over dozens of wires and banged his head once or twice on the low ceiling.

"Oh sorry!" She laughed, "I'm Kay! I'm one of the leaders in The Order!"

"And what exactly is the Order?" He demanded as they broke through a door onto the main convention floor.

"The Order of Three is who protects the world from discovering magic! We were charged with protecting the bridge that even allowed magic!"

""Brudge?" Sam asked, "Balthazar?"

"I don't know who Balthazar is to you but I cant tell you who charged us with this job. I can tell you that the Illuminati is a faction of rouge idiots who think they upsure the balance and take over the world!"

"What?" Sam asked as they raced up a set of stairs.

"I promise I'll explain it better later." She said whipping out a phone, "Rikki I need a ride. East side extraction 3 minutes."

"Extraction?" Sam asked.

"There!" She shouted pointing to a group of Illuminati members who had taken the actor Jared.

Kay broke into a sprint charging up the stairs. She leaped over the panicking crowd and rolled. As she did she spoke more Latin her sword changing in her hands.

"Arcam meum revelare!"

Sam watched in shock as the sword changed into an elegant long recurve bow. An arrow materialized in its strings and with deadly accuracy Kay fell into a crouch and fired.

One of the attackers screamed as the arrow hit his back. Without missing a beat Kay drew back her bow another arrow appearing out of thin air on the sight line.

She fired again and again striking the attackers each in the back twice. She ran forward helping Jared up. Sam of course joining her as he took in the amazing revelation about magic in this world.

"What the?" Jared looked up at Sam his eyes going big, "Holy crap. You're you're..."

"Ya I know," Sam shook his head, "Cmon let's go!"

He helped Jared onto his feet, apparently the attackers had given him something so he couldn't fight. Which both benefited and hindered Sam and Kay.

"Sam I found well me sort of," Dean yelled as he came down another set of stairs, "But we got a problem!"

Sam looked up as dozens of the Illuminati followed Dean and Jensen. They roared angrily chasing them.

"This way!" Kay yelled running.

The boys and their twins followed her as she shouted into her radio.

"Maydaymayday! We got Hell Brothers and Illuminati fast! Rikki get to the East Windows over Marvel! Now!"

Dean looked at the girl who's name Sam yelled through the melee.

She turned and fired beyond him at the others shouting for reinforcements. He waved to her taking her attention.

"We're trapped! Dead end ahead!"

"Trust me I know!" She roared.

She turned on her toes and fired another arrow at the glass in front of them and grabbed both Sam and Dean's hands.

"Hang on!" She roared as all 4 boys screamed.

The arrow pierced and splintered the glass.

"Jump!" She screamed running full speed ahead.

Sam and Dean looked at eachother and nodded. They were 2 stories up but who knew being who they were and the magic they had seen Kay probably had a plan.

They screamed gripping thier drugged dopplegangers and rammed the glass alongside Kay.

They fell through empty air screaming and clutching eachother.

Dean looked down seeing nothing but panicked crowds when his Baby roared onto the grass. The Impala swerved and shot forward directly underneath them. Surprisingly the roof split and opened.

"Pelvis nostra!"

Sam felt the air underneath him balloon and formed as he crashed into the Impala. Almost as if invisible pillows had cushioned his fall into something less deadly.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled concerned.

"Ya?" Both Sam and Jared asked.

"The real Sammy," Dean growled.

"I'm ok." He nodded.

"Good then let's move!" Kay snapped at the drover as they peeled out leaving burn marks on the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on?" Dean wait no, Jensen demanded, looking at Dean in his drugged state.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now," Dean apologized and sucker punched his twin.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute hold on!" Jared held his hands up in a weeak defense, "Can you not?"

"Sorry," Kay shrugged, elbowing him hard in the head.

"Ok guys we need to go back," Sam said, "Cas is still there and the other guys on stage!"

"They'll live," Kay said, "God do you people have to be so huge?"

Sam and Dean helped her lift and move the two knocked out actors and Dean ended up falling into the front seat.

"Hey there," He grinned at the woman driving his Baby.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break."

"Any idea if these work?" Kay asked as the roof folded and sealed itself over their heads.

She held what looked like sandals with a metal piece on the bottom.

"They should," The girl, Rikki, Sam amused, said.

"Perfect cause we got company."

Sam looked behind them through the window and saw 2 black and gold 68 Mustangs and 2 faded green 70 Chevelles following them. He ducked his head as shots were fired.

"Relax," Kay said, sticking herself out the window, "Glass is bulletproof!"

With a joyful whoop she slid herself over Dean and he heard her land on the roof.

"What is she doing?" Dean demanded.

"Getting rid of the people who want to kill you. Duh," Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Kill us? I thought kill them!" Sam shouted, pointing at the actors next to him.

"Ever heard the term bait?" She asked.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hit. He looked behind him to see that two men had jumped out of the Mustangs and were now balancing themselves on Baby.

"Not my car man!" Dean whined, "You'll scratch her paint!"

"Dean I think that is the last thing on our minds right now!" Sam shouted as he watched one guy get thrown off.

He looked up as he heard Kay scream and a loud thump.

"You take the wheel!" Rikki yelled at Dean.

"Wait what? Me?" He asked as Rikki smoothly switched seats with him.

"Yes now!" She yelled seeing another Mustang creep on the right side, "Apparuit hasta!"

She spread her arms wide and a heavy looking steel spear appeared. She dropped half her body out the window and parried off the other Mustang.

"Guys!" Sam shouted as the green Chevelle crept up on his left.

He ducked himself over the actors protecting them as they fired, whatever bullets they used, shattering the glass.

"Open the door!" He heard Kay shout, "Open it and keep the handle up! Now!"

Thinking that Kay would swing in, Sam held onto Jared and Jensen and pushed the door open.

Of course what happened was not what he expected.

The door was pushed open, heavy as always and barrels popped out of the jam! As Sam held the handle upright, bullets went off, riddling the Chevelle with holes! He let go of the handle, screaming in horror as the Chevelle veered away to avoid the fire.

He stared in fear and amazement as another attacker was thrown off the Impala's roof and Kay dropped in on the edge of the door.

"You are ridiculous!" She growled, "Shoot them!"

She leaned on the edge of the car, holding the handle up and firing at the other Chevy.

Sam screamed as Dean yanked the wheel away, still driving wildly through the tiny San Diego Streets.

"Where the hell is the hotel?" He screamed, trying to avoid the dozens of panicked citizens.

"Drive dammit drive!" Rikki snarled, "Forget the hotel! Head for the highway!"

She screamed suddenly as she yanked out of the car and was tossed onto the street. The Mustang she had been fighting carrened off the road along with her.

"Rikki!" Kay screamed, leaping back out onto the trunk of the Impala.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he lurched the Impala onto an on-ramp.

"I have no idea man! But we have got to get out of here!"

"Dean!" Kay shouted, "Dean press the red button on the column now!"

"Red button, red button," Dean mumbled, wrapping his hands around the smooth tanned column.

"Now Dean!" She shouted, furious, as she materialized another bow and fired arrows.

"Got it!" He shouted, pressing it.

"Hello how may I be of assistance?" A new robotic voice asked.

"Whoa what the?" Sam jerked back as he heard it come from the speakers behind him.

"Z gimme the taillight bombs! Now!" Kay shouted as Dean swerved.

"As you wish Kay," The voice said in agreement.

Sam looked up from the seat through the back window in amazement as the Impala's taillights dropped off the car.

They seemed simple, red and white plastic covers with bulbs inside them. Of course Sam was quickly finding out not everything was as it appeared.

Kay quickly fell back in the car slamming the door shut.

"Drive!" She shouted.

Dean pressed on the gas, weaving within two Challengers as the two Chevelles passed over the discarded taillights.

Suddenly a fire engulfed them. The Mustang came up behind them, blocked in its pursuit by the two burning Chevys.

"Dean move!" Kay demanded as she slid into the front seat. Dean let go of the wheel, sliding back into the passenger seat as Kay took control.

"Z send a team to the convention center, fan them out. Find Rikki."

"Of course," The voice responded.

"Now what?" Sam asked as the two actors began to stir.

Surprisingly they had been completely out of it during the entire fight.

"Now we head to the Peak," She said, sliding Baby into another lane and onto another freeway as sirens and smoke went off behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

THe drive was uneventful.

The drive was long.

The drive was not quiet.

Sam sat behind Dean who was in the passenger seat next to Kay who sat in front of Jensen who had sat next to Jared.

Who alternated between long shocked stares and a never ending stream of questions.

"So you're telling me that Sam and Dean Winchester are real people?"

"Do we look like ghosts?" Dean snapped.

"We thought cosplayers," Jensen shrugged, "We never thought..."

"Well you thought wrong!" Dean growled.

"Look I get it, this is freaking you out. It's freaking us out too," Sam said, "But you have to believe us."

"Believe you? You're telling us there's another reality where our TV characters are real and everything that we act out and use special effects actually exist for you? That's insane," Jensen shook his head.

"This reminds of that dream," Jared said, "Where it was all real. But that was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. I think Balthazar switched our roles," Sam said.

"Ya and by the way soap operas are not the way to go!" Dean added.

"That was the nineties!" Jensen snapped, "It doesn't count!"

"Look it doesn't matter!" Sam said, "We need to go back to the hotel and find Cas."

"We aren't going back," Kay said.

"Excuse me?" Dean growled, "Cas and his doppelganger are there! With all those freaking nut jobs!"

"The hotel was an extraction point," She snapped, "Not a safe house! A safe house is where we're going!"

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"She better be sure," Dean growled.

"Look Misha was already attacked by some crazy fan a couple years back! We can't let that happen again!" Jared protested.

"It won't," Kay snapped, "Ever heard of a Draught spell?"

"No."

"Well it is a very, very powerful spell that puts you in pretty much a coma. If you don't shut up I'm going to practice it on you, for the first time ever!"

"Jesus," Jensen breathed, "Wait a minute..."

"No we have not met Jesus," Sam shook his head.

"So are Rob and Richard..." Jensen asked.

"Really God and Gabriel? Yup." Dean nodded, "They act like it here though."

"Kings of Con," Jared shrugged, "They have to be like that. We are actors here you know."

"Ya speaking of..." Sam fidgeted in the tiny backseat, "I'm sorry about all of that crap."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Jared asked.

"Pretending to be me? It couldn't have been easy..."

"Sure it was hard but I love being you," Jared grinned.

"Wait? What?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"Sure you've had your ups and downs. Probably way more brutal downs then what I can read in a script but dude you have such an incredible strength for fighting through all of that. It's it's just awe inspiring," Jared explained in an awe struck voice.

"Really?" Sam asked, confused, "You think I'm strong? But your depression? Pretending to be me had to have some effect..."

"No," Jared shook his head quickly, "No not at all. Look your story is traumatic but I never believed it. I mean till now. I just saw you as someone who was fighting a good fight. I didn't take the character for the demons or the monsters. I took it because I saw the potential for growth. Sam Winchester is never the same man twice."

Sam looked down, unable to swallow Jared's praises.

It was so strange.

He was looking into a mirror, albeit with a beard and a beanie but the eyes in the actor were the same ones he saw in the mirror and the earnest tone in his voice that everything would be ok, well that was the same voice he used on himself almost daily.

Jared shut his eyes, trying to think, he couldn't comprehend the madness.

Not that he wasn't used to crazy things, hell he lived in a cage with Lucifer for over 100 years, he had died half a dozen times, he traveled to this reality and seen his mother brought back to life. But seeing essentially himself as an actor who went through none of that?

It was jarring.

Jared was an actor. He memorized lines and wore makeup. When he "died" he stood up and laughed about it. He could go home to a real house and live with a beautiful wife and his kids.

Sam shook his head and looked out the window.

A family.

As much as he wanted to he knew he could never have what Jared had.

"Quit moping," Kay growled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"You may have been beaten, tortured and yes even killed and resurrected but you gave a lot of us hope."

"Exactly," Jared nodded, "We didn't know you were real but we acted like you were."

"Did you see that crowd?" Jensen added, "Ignoring the crazy ones, they were all there because of your story."

"They were there because of you," Dean shot back, "Cause everyone knows actors are hot,"

"Hey look in the mirror, you're not that bad yourself," Jensen grinned.

The four of them chuckled as Kay pulled off the highway and down a dark road.

"Ok guys, we need to talk before I take you in," She said throwing the car into neutral.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Inside the Peak, there are thousands of fans. Thousands. Supernatural is a huge but niche show. There are fans from all over the nation in all ages and ethnicities. Not one of them is alike."

"Ok? We deal with that all the time," Jensen shrugged, "You hug them you smile and you have fun."

"Excuse me but did you not see your fans in the convention?" Dean asked, "I got a feeling they're a little rougher then youre average fan."

"Dean's right," Kay said, "Not only that but him and Sam are your exact twins. It's going to be hell. We have to stick together and not allow anyone to take control."

"I thought you said you were the leader?" Sam asked.

"One of them," She said, "The Order is run by a council. However the council is suspended in times of an emergency by certain individuals."

"And who would those individuals be?" Jared asked, biting his lip.

Kay raised an eyebrow and glanced over both actors.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled, "Them?"

"It makes sense," Sam mused, "They are from here. They know this world."

"Wait wait I can't be in charge of some army?" Jensen hook his head, "No, no way. You two. I vote you to replace us."

"That's the idea genius," Kay rolled her eyes, "Of course they came with no beards."

"I have to shave you mean?" Jensen groaned.

"Look the Illuminati want to kill you. You're actors but face it, there's no way you're good enough to act and defend yourself in an emergency. These two on the other hand can."

"SO you'll switch us out?" Jared asked, "Parent Trap?"

"Ugh, Lindsay Lohan sucks," Dean shook his head.

"Not the point," Kay snapped, "You two are gonna have to act a hell of a lot better then Season 6. That episode was a disaster. If there's a problem, you can at least hold them off till we get there."

"So thats the plan?" Jensen asked, "Walk into a secret army of Supernatural fans and switch places with the real Sam and Dean from an alternate reality? And if crap happens let them take the fall?"

"We won't fall," Dean growled.

"We need to stop the Illuminati. This is the best way to catch them. Dangle the boys out they'll come running."

"Can anyone explain why they want to kill us though?" Jared asked, "Cause I'd like to know."

"Not for me to say," Kay shook her head, frowning, "That will be inside."

Jared went to speak but Jensen stopped him with a look. Sam glanced at Dean, noticing a similar look.

Sure these guys may be actors, Dean thought, but they acted a lot like us naturally.

Baby growled and cruised forward as a garage came into view. It sat at the base of a mountain that pointed to the dimming sky. Jensen bit his lip as the bay door rolled up and they were welcomed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean never believed in all of his fights with Hell, Heaven and everything in between he'd ever find something like this.

The Peak turned out to be a hollowed out mountain modeled similar to the Bunker.

The place was massive with multiple levels and a spiral staircase in the middle that grew with each level. They connected bridges that dived into the walls of the mountain and beyond. The walls were painted in thousands of protective sigils and some of them Dean didn't even recognize. The entire place was lit with a combination of electrical lights, candles and finally a massive opening at the very top. Scattered along each level were hundreds of people, all of them rushing back and forth, most of them carrying weapons.

He watched in amazement as people slowed and stared at the Impala.

He looked to Sam who also looked away from the stares as they pulled into a small parking lot, away from the main room.

Meanwhile Sam was feeling worse and worse.

The people who stared, they looked at him with a mix of reverence and fear. It was as if they wanted to love him, to follow him, but they already knew what he had done, so they were afraid, they were angry.

Sam looked down, knowing that they were probably right. With Jared and Jensen playing their lives on prime time, everyone already knew how screwed up the Winchesters were.

He glanced at Dean as his older brother also looked away from the massive crowd that had surrounded them.

"C'mon," Kay said as she parked the Impala next to a 2008 black Charger.

The boys, Jared and Jensen followed her as she parted the crowd.

"Alright everyone get back, get back. Nothing to see here! Keep moving!"

"Oh my God."

"Is anyone at the Hilton?"

"Is that Jensen?"

"Did you hear what happened at Comic Con?"

"Why are the stunt doubles here?"

"What is Jared Padalecki doing here?"  
"I heard the Illuminati started it?"

"Where are the others?"

Sam glanced at Jared who smiled and waved to the people. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Wasn't it obvious that this crowd weren't simple fans vying for a picture and an autograph? Why was he acting like this was another panel?

He looked at him again, noticing a shine in his eyes. Then he understood, Jared was an actor. Whatever was happening, he had to pretend it didn't bother him. Jared suffered from depression, and anxiety went hand in hand with that. Jared had no idea what was going on, he was just trying to hold himself together probably.

Kay led the four of them between the whispering crowd and up the stairs to a small room.

"Wait here," She said, leaving the four of them alone.

The four boys stood awkwardly, glancing out the massive window that overlooked the mountain below and drumming their fingers on the table. Jensen eventually collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

"Hey man, you good?" Jared asked.

"Ya, just..." Jensen licked his lips, sighing.

"Ya man I know," Jared nodded.

Dean narrowed his eyes, seeing how the 2 actors interacted, they weren't brothers at all but the way the two looked at each other and constantly put an arm or a hand on the other, made him rethink what he knew.

"Hey I thought you two didn't talk?" Dean asked.

"Didn't talk?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who gave you that idea?"

"When we switched places before… everyone went about as if you hated each other," Sam explained.

"What? No," Jared shook his head, "We had one fight, we didn't talk a whole lot for like maybe a day. We got over it pretty quick. We're like brothers."

"Heh, funny," Dean snorted, "We've had our share of fights and we are brothers."  
"Ya," Jensen grinned, "We know, we've acted it out."  
"I'm sorry," Sam said, "You shouldn't have to be us, it's messed up."

"To us, it was just a script," Jared explained, "Like we said in the car, we saw the characters growth and potential. As individuals and as brothers."

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Jensen asked.

"No clue," Dean shrugged, "We need to find Cas though."

"And his twin," Sam added.

"Misha," Jared supplied, "Hopefully they'll be ok."

"I'm sure they are," Jensen said.

"Better be," Dean growled.

"Regardless, we should go over what we know," Sam said, "Do you guys know anything about the Order of Three or the Illuminati?"  
"Only that the Illuminati is a Hollywood myth," Jensen shrugged, "But no one ever actually believed it."

"Supposedly it's a group of celebrities that manipulate society, everything from politics to health care to the latest Iphone," Jared explained, "But like Jensen said, no one actually believes it."

"I'm going out on a limb and say that is not what this is," Dean said.

"Definitely not."

"So there's nothing you can tell us about this?" Sam asked.

"I was hoping you could," Jared said, "You guys did come from another dimension. Where all of this fantasy supernatural stuff is real."

"Monsters are real," Sam nodded, "Alternate realities? Not so much."

"Of course now that's not even fake," Dean groaned, "Starting to wonder what can't be real."

"Whatever is happening," Jensen said, "Can you tell us anything?"  
Before either of the Winchesters could answer, the door opened and in walked three people.

One was Kay, no longer dressed in loose jeans and a T Shirt but tight black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket. Her short brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her dark brown eyes were narrowed and full of fire.

On her right was an older pale woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a dark blue catsuit with a gun strapped to her waist. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating, betraying no emotion in them.

On the other side of Kay was a young man about her age He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. Underneath his shirt was the bulge of a bullet proof vest and he had a belt with multiple shaped knives hanging off of it.

"That would be a question we all need answers to," Kay said simply, "These are two of our council members, Lessandra and Tye. They'll be the ones helping you oversee things. I've also inquired about Misha and Castiel. Both will be here any minute."

"A pleasure," Lessandra, the older woman shook hands with all four of the boys, "I'm honored to meet you."

"We would just like to say, thank you for coming to our aid," Tye replied, "We know you didn't have to."

"Ya well we kinda did," Dean shrugged, shaking hands, "Can't let them have all the fun."

"So I'm sorry to be rude, but what about our families?" Jared asked, "My wife and kids..."

"Safe," Sann nodded, "We have people watching them right now. If the Illuminati get within 100 feet of them, we'll know."

"You aren't bringing them here?" Jensen asked, "Dannel, the babies..."

"Safe, I assure you," He insisted, "We can't risk any others coming here. We present a big enough target as it it. If The Peak were compromised..."

Jensen nodded, licking his lip again.

"Hey, they'll be safe," Sam said, "It looks like they know what they're doing."

"Trust me, we do." Lessandra said gruffly, "Now, about the real Winchesters, Kay tells me you speak with the true Balthazar?"

"Ya," Dean nodded, "Turns out he skipped town during one of our many apocalypses and has been hanging here with you."

"He said he got into some trouble and now magic is real here, whereas it used to be fake," Sam explained.

"With true blood spilt, may all incantations become real as the ground we tread on," Kay said, "It's part of the prophecy."

"Ya about that," Dean asked, "What is the prophecy?"

"That's something that can be discussed at another time," Lessandra said, "I'd like to discuss what else he told you."

"That's all he told us," Dean said, "Just that he got into trouble and of course it's up to us."

"Always the Winchesters saving the world huh?" Jared asked.

Sam grinned as the three glared at them. He had to give it to his brother to be a smart ass.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, after Misha and Casteil arrived, and subsequent introductions cleared up confusing identities, they got to the heart of things. Kay suggested the switch and the other two agreed.

On the condition that Sam, Dean and Cas told them everything about their reality.

Dean was not so keen on sharing whereas Sam would on the condition of sharing the prophecy.

Cas did not care either way as long as whatever magic had been unleashed was reined in.

"You're insane," Tye growled, "Magic is the only reason why half of us are alive! You want to destroy that?"  
"The magic here is unnatural, it has dire consequences." Cas said simply.

"Dire consequences?" Kay asked, incredulous, "Without it, I couldn't have saved the guys!"

"With it, you endangered everyone here," Dean growled, "Magic doesn't belong in this reality."

"You think I care?" She demanded, "That's what you were told, not what we were told!"

"I want to know how exactly you all came to this?" Sam asked, "Not the prophecy, but what the Order of Three is and the Illuminati. We have to at least know who were fighting and why!"

"That I will gladly share," Lessandra spoke softly.

"The Order of Three came about two years ago. It was during a Supernatural convention. Smaller then Comic-Con, focused 100% on Supernatural. Some people got togeether outside of the convention, playing with old tailsmans and such. Someone began messing around with it and then they saw Sebastian Roche, who plays Balthazar. They went after him. Something went crazy and they ended up cutting his wrist. They were fanatics and burned it, making up some sort of spell. Somehow it changed everything."

"After that, whatever made up spells and rituals, it all became real," Tye continued.

"People could create weapons, tap into unknown energy fields, become stronger and faster. No one could explain it. Until Sebastian showed up again, but for some reason we saw him differently. We could see he was different. Just like we can see you guys differently."

"What do you mean by different?" Jensen asked.

"There's a certain energy to them," Kay explained, "It's just different being around them."

"I don't see it," Misha said, staring hard at Cas.

"You wouldn't," Kay smiled softly, "It's something you have to be trained to see."

"I still don't understand," Jared shook his head, "You talk about magic as if it's a part of you now. Al you did was cut some guy. Albiet a guy from another universe but how?"

"I think it's like crossing the streams," Dean said, "Balthazar was fine here, but the minute his blood made contact with something here, it affected that item. That item soaked up the magic in the blood, making the spell they used real."

"Exactly," Lessandra nodded.

"So how do you stop that?" Jensen asked.

"Leave that to me," Cas said.

"I still want to know about the Illuminati," Sam insisted.

"Of course," Kay nodded, "The Order of Three had been created soon after we discovered magic was real"

"Headed by three individuals who found each other, they created rules to keep the magic from being used wrong. Of course people got together and taught each other everything they could. Sadly a few of them decided that our gift could be used in the case of evil. 6 months ago, they broke away and began attacking people. Only through our own skills have we been able to keep them at bay."

"But why attack us?" Misha asked, "I was already a victim once, no thanks to alternate realities and stuff, so I'd like to know why I'm being targeted again."

"I'm sorry," Lessandra shook her head, "I can't share that with you."

"Bull!" Dean shouted, "You need to tell us why these actors are being targeted! You want us to switch places but won't tell us what to look out for!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone!" She snapped, "I am responsible for thousands of people here! People who are trained to go head to head with the Illuminati! You are not! The prophecy is not your concern! Your concern is to keep up the appearances of Jared, Jensen and Misha. They will stay here, under our protection! You will not train and you will not engage!"

"It's for your own good!" Tye pressed, "We can't risk losing you. You're too important."

"Enough!" Lessandra growled, "Kay, show them to their quarters. Be ready by dawn. You will follow Kay and her instructions. You will not improvise and you will play the part of dumb actors! We will handle the Illuminati! Not you!"

With an angry huff, Lessandra got up from the table and walked away.

"She means well," Tye said, "Remember, she has to run this entire operation. You coming in like this, it was never in her plans. The attack on Comic Con? We suspected, but never believed it would be carried out. Most of these battles happen on the side, not in public. Certainly not on this scale."

He got up, slower then Lessandra and followed her out.

"Are you serious?" Dean demanded, "Are you going to sit there and let them bench us?"

"Shut up," Kay growled, "You have no idea the danger you're already in. Pretending to be Jared and Jensen? Misha? That paints you as targets."

"But we have no idea why we're targets," Sam countered.

"I have to find the source of the magic. Then I have to destroy it," Cas insisted.

"Not tonight you don't," Kay shot back, "What? You three have something to say?"

She glared at Jared, Jensen and Misha who stayed silent.

"Didn't think so," She rolled her eyes, standing up, "Cmon."

She led the six men out of the room and to a mess hall. All of them followed the young woman awkwardly as they collected dinner, steak and potatoes, as they assembled at a table, they heard whispers follow them. They varied in awe to fear to excitement.

"Rikki!" Kay brightened as the young red head from Comic Con joined them. She wore a knee length green dress with black tights and boots. Her blue eyes sparkled as she waved Kay over.

"Glad you're alive," Kay smiled as she bumped fists with her.

"You kidding?" Rikki laughed, "We agreed only we can kill eachother."

"Got that right!"

"Nice catch," Rikki grinned, eyeing Misha, "Love your work."

"Thanks," Misha smiled.

"Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at eachother as people slowly approached their table, cooing over the actors. Cas raised an eyebrow at the affection and glanced at Dean.

"So I gotta ask," Rikki asked in between hordes of fans, "You two a thing?"  
"Excuse me?" Cas asked.

"Ya know, Destiel, you heard of it right?"

"Ya, and it's gross," Dean groaned, "We're best friends. I don't like Cas that way, we're more like brothers."

"I feel the same," Cas nodded, "I harbor no romantic affection for Dean."

"Thank you!" Jensen called out.

"Aw you're crushing my dreams!" Misha pouted.

Laughter ensued as Jared poked fun.

"Any Samstiel love?"

"No," Sam grinned and shook his head, "Only as a brother."

"There's your answers ladies," Sam laughed, "Cas is a free agent!"

"Allow me to offer my services," Rikki grinned.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Kay teased.

"It's called upgrading," Rikki laughed with a wink.

Everyone laughed and joked through dinner, tensions falling between them and exploring more of the mountain.

Eventually Dean found a bar and Kay opened a tab. The night continued into a series of jokes, pranks and games as they consumed their fill. Eventually though Sam and Kay found themselves wandering outside the bar as Dean practiced beer pong with Jensen and Jared. Misha was posing with Cas and Rikki as photos were snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the bar, Sam and Kay found a bench, they laughed about the absurdities of different realities.

Sam looked up as a guy waved his hand and his drink caught fire. He laughed, putting it out with another word.

"How do you do that?" He wondered, staring at the ordinary drink.

"Magic?" Kay asked.

"Ya," He nodded, "You just say a word and boom, you have fire, you have a sword, it makes no sense. I don't know anyone who can do that. Not even Rowena and she's got the Book of the Damned."

"Because it's raw magic," She explained, "It's brand new. Different rules."

"I know but..."

"Would you like me to show you?" Kay asked.

"Sure!"

Kay grinned, taking out a small thin pin from her hair. She held it in her hand aand waved her other hand over it.

"Gladio."

There was a slight echo in her voice as she waved her hand and instantly a sword appeared.

It was the same as before at the panel. A nice hand and half silver blade with a black guard and handle. It was plain with no jewelry or markings on it. It only shimmered under the light, ethereal and deadly.

"Affigo," She said, returning the sword back to its pin state with a simple wave.

"How?" Sam wondered as Kay snickered.

"It's just matter. All I'm doing is shaping and redirecting matter and energy," She explained, "I intone what I wish and it appears."

"But that doesn't make sense, it's not the same size or weight or anything."

"It's the concept of pulling the sword from elsewhere."

"So you're not reshaping the pin?" Sam asked, gaining an idea.

"I'm sending the pin away, subtracting and adding the pin." Kay nodded.

"So where does the sword come from?" He asked.

"Who knows?" She grinned, "I just use it."  
"Wouldn't you-"

"I just focus on the pin being a sword. How it happens, I couldn't tell you. That's the magic of it," Kay explained with a wink, "I'm focusing my energy, where the magic is, to bring my weapons into existence."

"So you're the conduit for the magic?" Sam asked.

"That's how it was explained to me," She shrugged.

Sam pursed his lips, thinking. Balthazar wanted the magic to end, it seemed that his blood had been burned and destroyed in a spell. Sam had wondered if somehow his magic had been dispensed in a potion or something that allowed ordinary people to use magic. If Kay hadn't partaken in anything of the sort and she was just a lightning rod, then they were back at square one.

"How did you get involved?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I got attacked," She shrugged, pulling up her sleeve.

On her arm, stretching from her wrist to her elbow was a jagged red scar.

"During a convention a few months back, just before the Illuminati split, I saw a fight happening. Just like today, only not as big. I jumped in, trying to help, these guys were trying to kill Rikki. I fought against them and wound up with this. Rikki took me in, explained everything and here we are."

"That's incredible," Sam said, "Sad but incredible. You just jumped in? You didn't even know what was going on?"

"No," She shook her head, "Something about it felt off though. You know what I mean? When you see something bad and your gut tells you? It was like that."

"And they just let you join? Just like that?"

"I had to prove myself," She shrugged, "I had to prove I could tap into that magical energy and I was willing to fight."

"Special tests?" He asked.

"No," She laughed, "Just like any other PE or military test. Endurance, strength, speed. All of that. We aren't special. We don't have any super powers or eat super food. We just train and practice."

"Can you show me?"

"If you think you can do it," She grinned.

She placed the pin in Sam's palm, it felt ordinary and plain, as if there was nothing special, but Sam knew.

"Say it in Latin," She advised, "For whatever reason it works."

"Pistolium." Sam said waving his hand over the pin.

Nothing happened.

"First," Kay chuckled, "You have to mean it. You have to want the weapon with every fiber of your being, need it like you need air to breathe and ground to walk on. Make it as essential as your eyes or your hands."

She took the pin back and waved her hand again over the pin.

"Secondly there is an art to my hands. It's all about creating the image in your head. Imagine gripping the gun, holding it, feeling the cold metal against your flesh. Shape it under your fingers and around your wrist."

Sam watched carefully as Kay waved her hand. He could see her wrist bend and twist as she spoke and how her fingertips curled and released.

"Pistolium," She intoned and a small, decent looking, steel gray pistol weighed in her hand.

"That's how they pick you," She said as she held the gun carefully.

She brought it up and cocked the safety off. Sam had seen her with a sword and a bow and arrow so he was surprised at how at ease she was with such a modern weapon. She aimed it at a blank wall and shrugged, laying it flat in her hand.

"Affigo."

The gun vanished with the bland pin in its place.

"Why not guns?" He asked.

"Too wild, unpredictable and obvious," She explained, "A bullet can be traced, it can be tracked and guns are obvious, varied and different."

"And your sword isn't?"

"No one would believe it," She winked, "We hide in anonymity."

"Makes sense," Sam nodded.

She was right. He had seen through other people's phones and on the TV in the bar, Comic Con was a hotbed of speculation and made up stories. No one believed that what had happened, actually happened. Everything from falling men to sudden medieval weapons to cosplayers shouting spells made no sense and were being disregarded as a media stunt.

"Try again," She said, giving Sam the pin, "Try gladium. Dagger."

"Gladium," Sam said, focusing on the image of his favorite dagger.

It was small, dark silver with a brown handle. Simple, straight with nothing on it, he carried it with him almost daily, today of course being the one day he didn't.

He closed his eyes, almost feeling the worn leather under his hand, he closed his fist, imagining the lightweight weapon and opened his eyes.

Nothing.

"Almost," She laughed, "Don't worry, Took me a week to get it right."

"Thanks anyway," He said, going to drop the pin in her hand.

"Keep it," She grinned, "It's good to have something on you that you can toss away for a fight."

"Thanks,"  
Kay smiled, looking down as Sam tucked the pin away. He would definitely have Cas look it over for anything special about the pin and practice the intonation himself. If Kay was right and there was nothing but practice to this magic then that was a good start.

"I know you're upset about Lessandra's rule, but trust me," She said, "She means well."

"I know she does," Sam sighed, "I just can't sit idly while things fall apart."

"I know," She nodded, "I can't either. Which is why I'll show you the prophecy."


	10. Chapter 10

"When three find another of the world they seek, the truth will be unveiled

With true blood spilt, may all incantations become as real as the ground we tread on

Protect those without sense with those who do, stand as an order against the coming war

As worlds become blurred, those who know of it but possess no sight will fall at once

Unless those of the hidden world come, then may all prevail as a force against evil

Guide brothers, sisters of all in arms, deception shall rule, on the crest of a new fallen sun

By the word of the first blood spilt by one of a world to another, the earth trembles

By choice of numbers in belief of mind will ground strength to win that heart's desire

Shatter or heal, incantations may fade if not in the favor of the truth of gods, men and all"

That was it.

That was the prophecy.

Once Kay had agreed to tell the truth, Sam had grabbed Dean and Cas, allowing their twins to play.

She had taken them to the library where all of the people involved had stockpiled every piece of mythological lore they could find. This prophecy being one that the original three who had first cut Balthazar had on them.

Of course it seemed that was only a piece of a longer prophecy as the old curling, brittle paper was already sheared off at the top of the page.

"This is another piece," Kay said, sliding another brittle paper to the boys.

"Twins from different worlds, unknown will rise

Cut away the bindings, they will reap or sow the winnings

Guided by order or by war, mark them to begin

Dependent on first blood spilt, come called by their own"

"You think this means us?" Dean asked.

"You were called by Balthazar, or we know Sebastian. It makes sense," Kay said.

"Ok so let's go over this," Sam said, rereading the thick curling letters.

"When three find another of the world they seek, the truth will be unveiled

With true blood spilt, may all incantations become as real as the ground we tread on."

"Obviously that means Balthazar," Cas said, "He was from our world and those three found him and spilled his blood, magic was released and spells became as real as the earth."

"Protect those without sense with those who do, stand as an order against the coming war

As worlds become blurred, those who know of it but possess no sight will fall at once."

"That could mean us," Kay guessed, "All of us who could sense that energy, we stand against whatever this war, is told. And who know but possess no sight must mean Jared, Jensen and Misha."

"Could means us as well, being we had no idea your world was real," Cas added.

"I don't think so," Dean shook his head, "Sam read the next part."

"Unless those of the hidden world come, then may all prevail as a force against evil

Guide brothers, sisters of all in arms, deception shall rule, on the crest of a new fallen sun"

"The first part sure," Kay said, "The second part? We think it means a fight will break out between us and the Illuminati. I just don't know when. Their deception broke us. It could have already happened even."

"By the word of the first blood spilt by one of a world to another, the earth trembles

By choice of numbers in belief of mind will ground strength to win that heart's desire

Shatter or heal, incantations may fade if not in the favor of the truth of gods, men and all."

"First blood spilt, that must be why Lessandra wants us benched," Dean growled, "We seem to be special in this epic fight so I don't think it's happened yet."

"Or it could be me," Cas said, "Balthazar is an angel. Or even Balthazar himself. And our twins, that's a whole different thing. They could be the ones killing us."

"Or their deaths," Kay guessed, "That heart's desire? The Illuminati could use either set of twins to win this war and if the outcome of the war isn't right, sounds like the world could end."

"Shatter or heal," Sam mused, "What if the death of Balthazar or ny of us from our world die, could save or destroy the world. It's best to keep us benched."

"You're kidding me Sam," Dean groaned.

"It's a possibility," Cas said, "Look at the other piece."

"Twins from different worlds, unknown will rise

Cut away the bindings, they will reap or sow the winnings."

"Sounds like we all survive," Dean said, "So why not throw us in?"

"Guided by order or by war, mark them to begin

Dependent on first blood spilt, come called by their own"

"Sounds like to me, whoever got the twins, has a huge favor," Kay said.

"Balthazar called us," Cas reminded them, "He brought us here. This is why we need to take the place of the actors. So even if the Illuminati gained us we could still fight them."

"We wouldn't be swayed like they would be." Sam agreed.

"Well this didn't help us at all," Dean groaned, "We still have no idea what to do."

"No, maybe not," Kay said, "But at least you know."

"I say you train us," Dean demanded.

"What?" Kay stared at him, "I can't train you."

"Why not?"  
"Because you're supposed to leave and be the actors. Did we not go over this?"

"Who says we can't be trained while parading around like monkeys?" Dean shot back.

"Learning to use this magic is incredibly difficult. It requires concentration and effort. It's not just aiming a gun at a target!" She shot back.

"Trust me," Sam chuckled, "We've been through worse then this. We can handle it."

Kay bit her lip, looking at the boys.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against the Illuminati if we don't have a trick up our sleeve?" Dean asked.

"Deception shall rule," Cas said, "That could mean yours. You could be the one responsible. You did find us first."  
"Deception is evil," Kay countered.

"Not necessarily," Sam shrugged, "What if you're the one to save us? Many times in history deception was beneficial."

Kay shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I can't. I can't be responsible for that. What if it goes wrong?"

"Ok," Sam said, interrupting Dean, "We won't push. You don't want to train us, we can't force you. But we can tell Lessandra what we think about the prophecy. And who showed it to us."

Kay blinked as Dean smiled.

"You wouldn't?" She glared.

"Maybe not him exactly," Dean chuckled, "But the angel over here, he ain't great at keeping secrets."

"I should tell her," Cas said.

"No!" Kay shouted, "Don't! Please!"  
"So you'll train us?" Dean asked.

She rolled her eyes, huffing angrily as she headed for the door.

"Fine," But you better be up at dawn! I'm not going to wait around!"

After she left the library, Sam turned to Dean with a grin.

"See? Deception. Beneficial."

"I have taught you well," Dean laughed.

"Guys?" Cas asked, staring around the empty library, "Since she left, any idea where our rooms are?"


End file.
